A gas turbine engine generally includes a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. Additionally, the core of the gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air is provided from the fan to an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section to the turbine section. The flow of combustion gases through the turbine section drives the turbine section and is then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
More commonly, non-traditional high temperature materials, such as ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials, are being used as structural components within gas turbine engines. For example, given the ability for CMC materials to withstand relatively extreme temperatures, there is particular interest in replacing components within the combustion section of the gas turbine engine with CMC materials. For instance, combustor liners of the combustor for gas turbine engines are more commonly being formed of CMC materials.
Such composite components can become damaged or worn during operation. In some instances, it is desirable to repair such components. However, cylindrical composite components, such as e.g., combustor liners, have been challenging to repair. Cylindrical composite components damaged proximate their flanges have been particularly difficult to repair. When the flanges are damaged, the cylinder loses a significant amount of stiffness. The lack of rigidity in the cylinder flange impacts the shape of the cylinder and limits the cylinder from acting as a rigid body to support non-mold repairs. Therefore, additional tooling is required to perform such repairs.
Accordingly, improved methods for repairing composite cylinders for gas turbine engines would be desirable. In particular, improved methods for repairing composite cylinders damaged proximate one or more flanges of the cylinder would be useful. Further, composite cylinders repaired by such improved methods would be advantageous.